1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spark ignition systems for internal combustion engines and more particularly pertains to a new engine spark ignition system capacitive coupler for capacitively coupling the non-firing spark plug wires, and thereby the non-firing spark plugs, to the firing spark plug wire.
With present day concerns about air quality and environmental degradation, the inefficient operation of the internal combustion engine continues to pose a serious challenge to engine designers and manufacturers. The incomplete and inefficient burning of combustion gases in the cylinders of the engine, in addition to creating pollutants, results in reduced fuel efficiency, reduced engine power, rough idling, and decreased engine and spark plug life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of spark ignition systems for internal combustion engines is known in the prior art. It is known that a non-igniting condition produced by an electrostatic charge can be developed in each of the non-firing cylinders of the internal combustion engine responsive to the flow of current to the firing cylinder through the firing spark plug wire. The current flow induced in the non-firing spark plugs improves the combustibility of the fuel/air mixture in the cylinders by ionizing the gases in the cylinder and breaking down hydrocarbon molecules and thereby aiding in their combustion.
One device which has been utilized to create this non-igniting condition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,160 issued to Irvin, Jr. The device includes a plurality of induction blocks having a longitudinal channel sized to receive a spark plug wire. Current flowing to each firing cylinder of the engine induces an electrical potential in a pair of plates disposed in the induction block on the firing wire. This potential in the plates of the induction block is communicated to corresponding plates of the other induction blocks on the non-firing spark plug wires inducing an electrostatic potential on the plates around the non-firing spark plug wires to communicate the electrical potential into the non-firing cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,718 to Turner discloses a corona coupling system having a plurality of corona coupling unit blocks which are individually snapped on the spark plug wires of the ignition system of an internal combustion engine. The blocks are interconnected by means of two generally parallel, insulated wires clamped in place and running through each block. A stamped conductive plate is positioned in each block and is electrically connected to the insulated wires. The successively built up and collapsing lines of force result in inductive build-up of voltage levels in the corona coupler to very high levels.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new engine spark ignition system capacitive coupler. The inventive device includes a first plate having a first side and a second side, the first side having at least two spaced, electrically conductive surface portions, each surface portion forming a first plate of a capacitor. A second plate of each capacitor is formed by an electrically conductive surface portion disposed in spaced and insulated relationship to the at least two surface portions upon the second side of the first plate. A second plate alignable and abuttable to the first plate and having first and second sides is abuttable to the first plate first side. At least two spaced electrically conductive members are disposed through the second plate. Each conductive member includes a first end for electrical contact with a spark plug wire and a second end for electrical contact with one of the at least two first plate, first side electrically conductive surface portions. A retaining plate is alignable with the second plate and is abuttable to the spark plug wires to retain them in electrical contact with the first ends of the conductive members. A base plate alignable and abuttable to the first plate and having first and second sides is abuttable to the first plate second side. An electrically conductive member is disposed through the base plate. The base plate electrically conductive member includes a first end for electrical contact with the first plate, second side electrically conductive surface portion and a second end disposed adjacent the base plate second side. In the embodiment having two capacitors formed on the first plate, a bolt is receivable through a threaded bore formed in the center of the retaining plate, a bore formed in the second plate, a bore formed in the first plate, and a threaded bore formed in the base plate to alignably attach the plates together. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, additional bolts may be employed for larger devices. The base plate conductive member second end includes a male connector for connecting two devices of the present invention as hereinbelow described.
In these respects, the engine spark ignition system capacitive coupler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capacitively coupling the non-firing spark plug wires to the firing spark plug wire.